


Stargazer

by HachiFair



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith Pining, Lance Pining, M/M, Missing, Multi, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro ????, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10134749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HachiFair/pseuds/HachiFair
Summary: Shiro's gone, leaving everyone in different states of disarray. Some, are taking it harder than others, but maybe all you need sometimes is a helping hand...or a helping Lance?





	1. Panic and Tears

         Tension was high as they ran towards the Black Lion-- to Shiro. Drained as they were from the battle, their chests heaved and feet pounded the ground, speeding to his lion.  
        “Shiro!”, Keith shouted, desperate. _Not again, not again_. They all watched the door open with baited breath.  
        Gone.  
        They gathered around his empty chair.  
        “He’s gone..” Lance muttered. The air was heavy, and Keith couldn’t think.  
_Gone, again. Where’d he go? Gone, gone, gone...no_. “Maybe...he…” He clutched his head in his hands. “Where could he have gone that we wouldn’t see?”, he shouted, and his friends jumped.  
        “Keith, buddy--”  
        “Where did he go?” his team looked on, concerned. “We have to find him,” he declared, and walked out. They all ran after, and Pidge tried to reach out, but was shrugged away. “Can we scan for him maybe? No, not without his Lion, right? Because his lion is here.”  
        “Keith, you need to calm down,” Pidge advised.  
        “Yeah, breath, man,” Hunk cut in.  
        “No,” he snapped, “what we need to do is make a plan--”  
        “Keith,” Allura’s voice cut through his panic. “What we need to do now, is _calmly_ assess things. Why don’t we all rest, and regroup in the morning?” She caught Keith’s pained look, and looked everyone over. They were all exhausted from the battle, no doubt. And they were all worried, too. “Going about this rashly will only lead to more problems. We’re all in need of some rest, some of us aren’t thinking straight,” she pointedly looked at Keith, who jerked his gaze away. “I promise, we will find him. We must.”

 

 

         It’d been two days now since Shiro had disappeared. They had no leads--how could they, it was almost as if he’d vanished into thin air. Allura and Coran, Slav, too, were working constantly trying to find some way to get a pin on Shiro, he had to be somewhere. They just had to figure it out.  
Keith had been holed up in Shiro’s room since then, only coming out to check on their progress in finding him. He initially went in to check for clues, but even after finding none, he didn’t want to leave. Hunk and Pidge had both tried to talk him into coming out, but to no avail. And now...it was Lance’s turn.

         He took a deep breath, hand outstretched, but paused. What was he supposed to do?

         Keith was bundled up in his blankets, and had no plans to move anytime soon. He’d swiped a vest from the floor, and held it now against his chest. His eyes were raw from crying so much. This wasn’t like him, no, but he really had thought that he wouldn’t be losing him again. He found him, found Voltron-- beat Zarkon-- and now he’d lost him again. But this time, there wasn’t even a hint as to where he was. No signs, no signals, nothing. Allura and Slav worked tirelessly for two days, and still nothing. Nothing. That was the word that was repeating his head now. _Nothing._  
         He brought the vest up to his nose, inhaling deeply. He’d said “like a brother”, but really…He wanted so much more. He’d liked Shiro since their days in the Garrison, and ever since then, it’d gotten more intense, every day with him, he realized more and more that...he loved him. But how could he have told him? In the midst of a war? And now he never could.

          A sharp knock on the door snapped him back to the world. Keith stayed silent. It’d been this way the last couple days. They wanted him to come out, to eat, but he had no appetite, and certainly didn’t want to go out anywhere unless it was to where Shiro was.  
          “...Keith,” came Lance’s muffled voice. “Do you wanna let me in? You don’t have to come out--I can’t force you, of course,” he chuckled softly, it was almost inaudible. “Just...let me in.”  
          Keith thought on it for a moment. He wasn’t being forced out. He didn’t want him to leave the room. He sat up, hanging his legs over the side and onto the floor, and then he stood, detangling from the blankets. He dropped the vest, stumbled to the door, and unlocked it.  
The light hurt his eyes, but Lance was standing there, same Lance smile...but a bit sadder.  
         “What?” he snapped.  
         “Can I,” he gestured into the room, “come in?” Keith looked away, and made his way back to the bed, pulling his knees to his chest. Lance shut the door behind him, and sat himself on the edge of the bed. He glanced around the room, he wasn’t in here much, but it wasn’t what he’d expected. Sure, they didn’t have much to decorate their rooms, but this just felt so bare and lifeless.  
         “Did you make this mess?” Lance laughed quietly. “Nice job,” Lance felt the bed shift. When he looked, he saw that Keith was laying down with his back to him.          “Hey, I’m just..trying to lighten the mood,” he leaned back on his hands. “Sorry. I know this must be rough for you, what with how long you’ve known him and all,” he sighed. “But, we’ll find him...We have to.”  
         “We need to,” Keith mumbled. Lance nodded slightly, and looked around the floor. Books were scattered, and the drawers were pulled out. And there was a vest. He glanced at Keith. Slowly he bent down to pick it up. He tapped Keith’s shoulder.  
         “Hey,” Keith sat up and turned to him, “here. You’re in here for a reason, yeah?” He smiled slightly. Keith stared at him, and slowly took it. Tears welled up in his eyes, hard as he tried to fight them. He pulled vest back to his chest.  
         “I guess,” he started, “I was hoping this would be the first place he came bac--” He buried his face into the shirt.  
Lance’s expression went from one of confusion, quickly to one of concern. His voice was soft, “Keith…” and in that split second, he pulled the boy into his chest, holding him there, and letting him cry.


	2. Pancakes?

           Hard as Lance tried to deny that his pounding heart and flushed cheeks meant nothing, as the night went on, he’d found it harder and harder to deny.   
_He’s moody, and stubborn, and...hates me? He’s a hot head, but quick on his feet. He’s great in battle, has our backs, but rash, too…But there’s something about him now..._ Lance dug the heels of his palms into his eyes. The ship had signaled morning a while ago. Or, whatever morning was in space. But he didn’t want to get up. Keith was still asleep. And Keith was still on his chest. They’d fallen asleep with Lance holding Keith, and neither two had budged.    
           Again his cheeks flushed as he looked down at his sleeping teammate. He was still clutching the vest.   
           Suddenly Lance realized how long his lashes were. And how soft his hair looked… Without thinking much, he looked around, and slowly reached to stroke his head, carefully, gently, lightly, so as to not wake him up. He hummed slightly-- it _was_ as soft as he’d thought.   
_Somehow Mr. Broody Mullet has kept up with keeping his hair silky soft, even at war. In space._ He scoffed. And although he didn’t want to move, he reaaaallly had to pee.   
          “Keith,” he whispered, but nothing. “Keith,” louder this time, but still, kid was out like a light. “Keith,” he hissed, shifting his body. “Oh, c’mon, Mullet, wakey wakey space goo and bakey,” he groaned, shaking Keith by the shoulders.   
           Keith grumbled, “what?” before blinking. And suddenly he shoved himself up, and off of Lance, dropping the vest between them.   
          “Whoa, whoa, it’s all good, dude,” Lance half-chuckled.   
          “What happened? What’d you do?” Keith snapped, sitting back on his knees.   
          “What’d _I_ do? You should be asking what you did!” He threw his arms up. Keith flushed red and his eyes widened dramatically.   
          “What….What did I do?” his voice almost sounded fearful. Lance caught that, and decided to have some fun with it.   
          “Oh, man, you don’t even remember? It was a whole new side, I gotta tell ya’. Usually, as you know, I’m all about the ladies, but the way you came at me last night--who was I to say ‘no’?” He shrugged and smirked, but Keith’s expression fell and his mouth became a line.   
          “Yeah, right, like I’d ever go for you,” but still, he blushed slightly at the thought. _Me? And Lance? No way...Right?_ “You could’ve just pushed me off,” Keith shook his head at the drool stain on Lance’s shirt, and patted his bed head down.   
          “Yeah,” he furrowed his brows slightly, “maybe next time I will,” he winked, and pushed himself off the bed. “C’mon,” he said, standing at the door, “let’s get some food.”   
Keith, still glaring at him from the bed, didn’t move.   
          “Look, you don’t have to talk to anyone. But, staying in here isn’t gonna do you any good, and you need to take care of yourself-- you kinda reek, buddy,” he snickered. 

          “What?” he grimaced, but stood, shaking his head slightly. “Fine,” he pushed by Lance, and stopped a short ways away. “But you realize that means you stink, too, yeah?”    
           Lance blushed and stuttered. “W-what? Nah man, I smell great! Why don’t we just ask Allura?” A grin spread across his face. “Or, you tell me how I smell, you spent all night on me--”    
         “Lance!” Keith’s sharp tone and stern look cut the boy short. “ _ Don’t _ mention that around the others,” he sighed, “ _ any of it _ .” There was that vulnerable look. “ _ Please.”  _

          Lance knew he was staring. But almost didn’t care. “Y-yeah,” he snapped out of it, giving his head a small shake, “don’t sweat it.”    
  


          The two walked into the central room where they often gathered, and Hunk  caught Lance’s eyes, jerking his head slightly towards Keith and raising his eyebrows, but Lance only shrugged.    
         “Hey, Pidge,” they looked at him, “do you want anything to eat?” Hunk glanced towards Keith. “I can make whatever.” Pidge, still looking at their laptop, shrugged.    
         “Whatever Keith wants.” Hunk blanched, and Lance, with one hand on his hip, slapped the other over his eyes.    
         “Nice, guys,” Keith smirked, “real subtle.”   
         “Well,” Hunk turned on the couch to look at him, “what do you want?”    
         “I’m down for whatever, I guess,” he crossed his arms lazily.    
         “WELL,” Lance butted in, hand still on that hip, and leaned on Keith’s shoulder, “I’m thinking pancakes. Hunk, can you make pancakes? Like, space-Altean-goo pancakes or something? But make them taste good.” Keith almost shrugged Lance’s weight off of his shoulder, but...he let him stay.    
         “I mean, yeah, probably,” Hunk paused for a second and thought, “I can try,” he grinned, rubbing his hands together. He hopped off the couch, and headed for the ship’s kitchen. Pidge still focused on their computer a second more, before placing it on the table, and regarding the two boys.    
         “Nice to see you again, Keith,” they smiled, “good job, Lance.” They raised a brow slightly at the fact that they weren’t fighting but shrugged it off. “C’mon, you guys do wanna see if this flops or not, right?” They turned and ran after Hunk, “If it explodes, make sure I can film it!”    
  
         Keith sighed, and finally shook Lance off. “Pancakes, really?”    
         "Yeah, well, you had no ideas to offer, so I took the chance,” he smiled, stuffing his hands in his pockets, and walking backwards so he could face Keith. “But you were close enough, I didn’t stink,” he chuckled, “I, for one, take very good care of myself.”    
         “Yeah yeah,” he waved a dismissive gloved hand at him, “do you wanna miss the explosion or not?”    
         “I guess I’d have to go with ‘not’, but do you mean the food, or you?”    
         “Alright.” Keith stopped walking, and turned. “Time to go back to the room.”    
         “No,” he reached out and grabbed Keith by the wrist. “I’m sorry, it was just a joke, okay?” And it was then that he realized. He looked down, and blushed, quickly letting go. “Sorry.” He recovered quickly, and jogged after the two, a soft “ _ c’mon” _ from the hall.    
         But Keith paused, and looked back towards the room, half expecting Shiro to come and join them. And it hurt that he wasn’t going to.    
  
  
         The kitchen had way too many smells going on for pancakes. Space pancakes. Keith found himself hanging around Lance, but he wasn’t too sure why. Lance couldn’t complain--too much. Although, other than quietly teasing the other boy, his complaining wasn’t quite to his normal levels.    
  
         Hunk was in his element, masterfully tossing the cakes, but still, there was an odd smell wafting about.    
         “Why do they smell like something’s burning?” Pidge pointed at the pan, and Hunk looked around. 

        “Nothing’s burning right? No,” he shrugged, holding the pan off the stove.  
        “Maybe it’s just Keith’s hot head,” Lance smirked, jerking a thumb in his direction.   
        “Galra-Keith, is that it?”   
        “Lance--Hunk!” He shook his head. “Maybe it’s whatever weird ingredients Hunk threw in,” he pouted, crossing his arms.   
        “Sure, sure,” Lance waved his hand at Keith. Pidge and Hunk exchanged glances as Hunk plopped the last cake onto the platter.   
        “Okay,” Hunk announced proudly, “they’re done!”   
        “Alright!” Pidge cheered, and grabbed some plates to set the table. They all gathered around the table, but Pidge paused, holding a plate in their hand. They let out a sad chuckle, and seemed to tear up.   
        “Pidge?” Lance asked, “you okay?”   
Pidge zoned out a moment more, before snapping back. “Wha--huh? Oh, yeah, relatively. I was just,” another pause, “well, you know,” they took the plate back into the kitchen without another word.  
         Of course they all knew why. Pidge meant to set another plate out. For Shiro. It was obvious they were all trying to keep their minds off of it, as much as possible. But,it hung in the air--here was so much tension and sadness-- it weighed on everyone’s shoulders. Everyone afraid to mention it, but needing to at the same time. There’d still been no leads, and Allura and Slav were running out of ideas. No one wanted to say it, but they were losing hope, too.   
         They all sat across from each other, Lance by Hunk, Pidge by Keith. Hunk had served them all while Pidge was away.   
        “Space cakes, and alien fruits!” They all looked at it, unsure. Pidge poked at theirs, and Lance watched them closely.   
        “No exploding,” Pidge sounded disappointed.   
        “Yeah, right, because I’m not the best cook on the ship.” Keith shrugged, and cut a piece. They all watched him, waiting for...something. Keith paled, and retched, a fist to his mouth.   
        “What’s in this?”   
        “Oh, just..well, it looked like flour? I mean, flour is pretty basic, right,” he looked around, hoping they’d confirm it for him. “What’s wrong with it?”   
        “It tastes like eating ash.” He coughed to exaggerate his point.   
        “Hunk! Are you trying to poison us?” Lance threw his arms up dramatically.   
        “WHAT-- no-- not intentionally--”   
        “Okay, so I’ll stick to food goo,” Pidge stood, dumping their pancakes into the trash chute. “Maybe we can try Earth food again after Coran tells us what everything is,” Pidge offered the defeated Hunk a sympathetic smile. “Speaking of,” Pidge paused at the doorway, “I’m gonna go see what they’re up to, see ya’ later, guys.”   
        “Yeah,” Hunk mumbled from the table, “I thought I had this. It’s pancakes for crying out loud!”   
        “Hey, man, it’s okay,” Lance clapped a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “We all thought you did,” he laughed. Keith smirked a little.   
        “Nice way of welcoming me out of my room.”    
        “Galra-Keith’s jokes need some work,” Hunk pushed himself up out of his chair, gathered all the plates, and dumped the failed food into the chute. “I guess I’m gonna practice more, then.” He pushed his sleeves up, and somehow looked more determined than ever.   
        “You’re not gonna wait for Coran--”   
        Lance nudged Keith, and shook his head. “I know this look,” he whispered, “he’s gonna practice ‘til he gets something good out. Good luck, buddy!” He flashed a quick thumbs-up at Hunk, and motioned for Keith to follow.   
  
         The two walked down the halls, something between them, but neither knew what. “Sometimes you’re not totally insufferable,” Keith finally spoke, “sometimes you’re an okay person.”   
         “ _Sometimes?_ What do you mean sometimes? I’m great 24/7,” he grinned. “And for about 7 of those hours last night, it seemed like you knew it.” Keith’s face got hot, and he stopped in his tracks.   
         “Will you quit it! It was an accident, okay? I take it back, you’re the worst, _24/7_.” And then he stopped off, back to his room.   
   
          Or...Shiro’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to decide how long this is gonna be, and still finding my flow, ya know? But hopefully it's not /too/ bad, yeah? 
> 
> I'll probably update it as often as I have enough to post! 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos, y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is such a short little blurb, but I decided to write this randomly the other night, and figured I'd try and give it a go.
> 
> If this picks up, I'll continue posting, otherwise ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Title based off a song by Paloma Faith u v o


End file.
